dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 42
(containing the necklace). Peril was held in high steem by the Riffs, and two days after repair his airplane he and Susan departs. 50 miles out, a vulture sighting does Peril land. He search the cause: In the desert, Hassin's lifeless body, poisoned by the water which Peril had saved in his canteen. "And that's the end of my story. Hassin's fate finally caught up with him! The Arabs have a word for it. They call it - Kismet!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Galio Antagonists: * ** The Alchemy Army Other Characters: * * Horace Albrook * Jameson * Jimmy * Professor Michaels * Susan Mason Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Salem (?) ** *** *** ** ** Albrook Mansion ** Alchemist's Lab ** ** *** Gotham Courthouse *** *** Gotham Terminal *** *** Professor Michaels' Apartment Items: * Alchemic Image-Projector * Alchemo-Bomb * * ** ** ** Secret of Perpetual Motion ** * * * * Perpetual Motion Machine * * Zodiak's Cane Vehicles: * Alchemo-Plane | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Susan (Major Benet's daughter) * Major Benet * Antagonists: * Hassin the * warriors ** Wadi Locations: * ** Marakan * ** Fort Louis, in the heart of Sahara ** Dakeen Oasis | Notes = * Prof. Zodiak was actually pulled, plane and all, to the year 1941 by Per Degaton, who, to cover it up, made the plane seem to crash into the sea and explode. * "The Man Who Hated Science" is reprinted in . * Johnny Peril's feature is continued from . | Trivia = * JSA story: ** The flying saucers created by Galio are implied to be an explanation of some UFO sightings. There are unidentified people who saw the flying saucers in an unnamed place, which could very well refer to being the or , both in 1947, one year prior this story. ** In the end of the story, Green Lantern mentions that "alchemy is black magic after all... and nothing can takes the place of science!" However, it could be on his part; His powers and those of Wonder Woman are magical. * Johnny Peril's story: ** The word Kismet is of foreign origin and is used in Turkish, Urdu, Hindi and Arabic. In Hindi it would be pronounced more like kismat, and it means "fate" or "destiny". The meaning is exactly the same in English. So instead of saying, "it is fate", you could say "it is kismet". ** The villain Hassin demands 50000 francs as ransom for Major Benet's daughter. The was the French currency until 1999, when it was substituted by the Euro. ** Dakeen oasis might be a reference to King Dakeen Adel and Nayel (1563-1578) ** Hassin is refered as the Hassan; it is a reference to the , warrior tribes of the Sahrawi-Moorish areas of present-day Mauritania, southern Morocco and Western Sahara. How he became leader among Riff warriors is unknown. ** Hassin's warriors are refered as warriors by Johnny Peril, a cultural region in the northern part of the Kingdom of Morocco. The Dakeen oasis might be in Western Sahara, part of the Morocco. | Recommended = | Links = }}